


beast, animal, monster in the mirror

by madamerenard



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Also Nicoliaux is there, Gairhard sees the aftermath of Beatin's nervous breakdown, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamerenard/pseuds/madamerenard
Summary: Yes, Gairhard is alive. Hale and hole.But Beatin is still as broken as...well, everything in his workshop.





	beast, animal, monster in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should write beatin/gairhard with guydelot/sanson. older elezen/hyur gays mentor their younger counterparts.  
> me:  
> me: *writes this instead*

With the bow the Warrior of Light crafted for him, clearing out the Ixali tribe was a piece of cake. As they walk back to Gridania, however, the young savior informs him that Beatin had not taken the news of his broken bow well. They urge Gairhard to see him as soon as he was able.

So as soon as Gairhard walks through the gates, his feet takes him to an all-too familiar place. But it is not the bustling workshop he remembered inside. The white-haired guildmaster is alone, in the dark, standing in the middle of ruined and broken pieces of wood. His back is facing him, but when the captain enters, his head turns and Gairhard catches a flash of a widened eye beneath his frosted lenses.

He is scared. Lost. Distraught. Gairhard knew that Beatin was often a slave to his emotions, but it felt no less agonizing to see him upset. Still, the Adder captain has a few questions.

“Beatin? What happened...?”

Beatin doesn’t answer, but the visible eye no longer looks at him. It falls to the ground guilty, and Gairhard has his answer. So Beatin was responsible for terrorizing his own workshop. For the second time in a month. Whatever could bring him to it? Yes, the bow breaking was upsetting, but he was under the impression that Beatin hated it. That’s why they fought before he left.

He really is having trouble understanding Beatin’s distress. While he’s pondering it, Beatin turns fully. to face him. His eyes are once more blocked by shaded lenses, so Gairhard looks for something else. As it turns out, his lightly tanned lips are still parted, and trembling. Gairhard wants to kiss them, to make him shudder for a different reason. But, as Beatin’s top teeth bite his bottom lip, he knows he must solve the mystery first.

“I...apologize for the bow. You were right, Beatin. I should have listened to you.” Gairhard thinks this a fine apology, which is why he’s a little offended when Beatin’s lips curl back to expose furiously gritted teeth.

“You think this is about your godsdammed bow?!” Beatin snarls. Gairhard takes a few small steps back as the guildmaster starts to advance on him, righteous fury surging through his veins as he gestures wildly. “You think that, when I got the news, when they presented me with the damned pieces of your bow, I tore the place apart because of that piece of shite you insisted on using until ‘the day you died’?”

Gairhard feels like there’s probably a hint in there, but he doesn’t pick up on it. There is so much going on. Beatin looks ready to saw him in half and burn Gridania down while he’s at it. If it was not the bow, then why...?

“Beatin, please—”

“And now you have the gall to come in here, act like nothing happened, like everything is fine, and we can just pick up where we left off, when the pieces of that godsdamned bow still rest heavy in my pocket—because I thought to keep what I thought was _the last remaining memory of you?!_ ”

Gairhard barely has time to flinch before Beatin’s fist smashes into the wooden pillar by his head. The wood cracks and splinters, but Beatin quickly withdraws his hand with a howl of pain. Gairhard notices it is bandaged now, and before the Elezen can hide it from him, his hands come up to grasp it—light enough not to hurt, but tight enough not to let him escape.

“Beatin, stop,” Gairhard demands, not unlike his commands his squadron. Though his voice trembles slightly in this particularly charged situation. “Calm yourself. I’m here. I’m here...”

His touch seems to work, for Beatin tries to relax. The Elezen draws narrow gasps of air, trying to slow his heart rate. As he attempts to hush, something hits the Adder captain. The true reason why Beatin was this upset. “You...you didn’t think I was coming back.”

Beatin lowers his head, and Gairhard can see his wide, rattled eyes. “What was I supposed to think...?” he rasps.

“Gods, Beatin.” It all makes sense now, but Gairhard...Gairhard doesn’t know what to say. Yes, he was here, alive, but Beatin’s wounds would need time to heal. Not only his hand, but his heart yet hurt. Gairhard smooths his fingers over the bandages silently, pondering if there was something—anything—he could say to help. Beatin, calming, watches him intently.

And then the guildmaster chuckles. “Gairhard, if you think any harder, smoke will rise from your ears.”

Beatin is...making jokes. They're his usual level of terrible. That’s a good sign. “My apologies. I’m just trying to think of what I can do to help.”

The Elezen smiles. It’s a weak, faint one, but it’s as much as he can muster. “I am fine. Or I will be. Just need time...and I might not let you out of my sight for a few days.” Beatin uses his other hand to pull Gairhard in close, tucking the captain’s head beneath his chin. Gairhard remembers a time when Beatin was shorter than him, and the Elezen had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him. But like all Elezen, Beatin kept blooming far past the time others stopped.

“Well, it just so happens I’m free for the moment. Though I do need to make my report at some point.”

“Commander Heuloix will not protest my presence.” Beatin seems very convinced of this, and Gairhard doesn’t miss the way his saw flashes on his hip. The Hyur can’t help but let out a chuckle. With Beatin being as respected as he is for weapon-supplying to all three organizations, he doubts his superiors will have much to say against it. And if his nationwide reputation didn’t cover it, the reports of his rampage might change their minds. Hells hath no fury like an Elezen with a saw.

Gairhard licks his lips, eyes the guildmaster in front of him. Beatin’s chest still heaves more than normal, but his cocksure smile is back, all confidence and preening when just a moment before he was anything but. Gairhard rather likes this look on him. He traces the curl of Beatin’s lips with his gaze, mind wandering to places it perhaps shouldn’t. It’s not for another moment that he notices that Beatin has noticed his stare. The smirk has not faded from the Elezen’s lips. Indeed, Beatin’s tongue flicks out to wet them before opening his mouth, as if to say something—

And then the Atrium’s doors fling open. Beatin’s brow twitches, and Gairhard feels sorry for the poor apprentice that’s about to get the full brunt of Beatin’s now-reinvigorated wrath. But, as little pitter-patters of feet storm towards them, Gairhard realizes this intruder is not entirely unwelcome.

It’s Nicoliaux, the oldest of the Acorn Orchard orphans. He’s running as fast as he can on thin, little legs, arms outstretched and grin wide. “Captain Gairhard! You’re back!” Gairhard leans down and opens his arms in return, grunting happily as the child collides with him.

He doesn’t have to look at Beatin to feel the joy and pride resonating from him. While Beatin tends to and cares for all the Acorn Orchard younglings, it's no secret to any adult that Nicoliaux is his favorite. The oldest youth is closest to Beatin, not only having been taken under his wing as an artisan, but also an emotional support for the older Elezen to lean on when Gairhard was away. Nicoliaux could soothe him the same, if not better, than Gairhard himself, and the Ala Mhigan is forever grateful that Nicoliaux looked after Beatin just as Beatin looked after him.

“I am. Thanks to Master Beatin.”

Beatin scoffs. “I did nothing.”

“It was your request, was it not, that your protégé deliver that bow to me? You, who would not give up on me until you saw my cold, lifeless—”

“Gairhard.” It’s a stern warning. Beatin doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, especially not in front of Nicoliaux. Gairhard wasn’t sure if anyone else knew, but Beatin did try very hard to keep his temper and emotions in check around the boy, desperately wanting to be a good role model. It’s just that, when Gairhard was involved, Beatin’s heart often blinded him.

“I’m glad you’re alright. Master Beatin went crazy! I wasn’t sure if I could calm him this time...”

Now Gairhard feels guilt dripping from the older Elezen, at the idea of being taken care of by a child, at the thought of troubling the youth and causing him to despair as well. He’ll have to remind Beatin later that he is only human, allowed to mourn. And hiding his feelings from Nicoliaux would not impart a great lesson.

As it is, Beatin kneels down to Nicoliaux’s eye level and smiles. “I thank you for trying. But there is no need to fret now. I am calm with my loved ones beside me.”

Nicoliaux beams. Gairhard isn’t sure he realizes he’s included in Beatin’s very small circle of loved ones, but no matter. If the boy doesn’t know now, he will learn in time. “Would you like to help us clean up the workshop?” he asks the youngling.

Beatin frowns. “I can handle the mess, after all I was the one who made it. You should rest, Gairhard.”

“And miss the chance to spend time with my husband and son? I will not.”

Now, the carpenter sputters. “Husband and son?!”

Nicoliaux looks between the chuckling Adder captain and his groaning timbermaster, and all at once thinks that there are no two better fathers in all of Eorzea.


End file.
